<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hunt to Survive by IgnifyCaligo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923870">I Hunt to Survive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnifyCaligo/pseuds/IgnifyCaligo'>IgnifyCaligo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a song, Gen, Poetry, Song Poem, Song poetry, blood and death, no graphic description though, sort of angst?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnifyCaligo/pseuds/IgnifyCaligo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry based around "The Devil and The Huntsman"  by Sam Lee and Daniel Pemberton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hunt to Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: no happy ending</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold dirt against my bare feet.<br/>
Moonshine is tearing through the trees.<br/>
The smell of blood and ash burning my lungs.<br/>
My prey hanging in my jaws.<br/>
Arrows in my back, bringing great pain.<br/>
A growl ripping through the throat.<br/>
When the stench of humans reaches my nose.<br/>
The light of the moon guiding me to safety.<br/>
My paws leaping off the ground, only to carry me home.<br/>
Where the lovely children of mine weep in silence.<br/>
Waiting for their mother to bring them a juicy piece of meat.<br/>
A beautiful lamb caught in a blink of an eye.<br/>
The metallic taste of her blood floats in my mouth.<br/>
Bringing me back to reality is another arrow piercing the skin.<br/>
A yelp muffled by the limp corpse in my grabs.<br/>
The human shouts and yells, getting louder and louder.<br/>
“A vile creature! Devil’s work! Human’s bane!”<br/>
For each obstacle ran over.<br/>
Slowly the heartbeat became weaker and weaker.<br/>
In the end, reaching the mountain top.<br/>
I collapsed.<br/>
My home within my reach, but still too far.<br/>
Drooping my prize.<br/>
Tilting my head towards the blackest of skies.<br/>
Leaving the earthly land with a final wolf cry to the sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly not sure, where I was going with this. Nonetheless decided to share it. Fun story about this text, I wrote it a year ago for my English class for a group Spotify playlist. Thought I would share it here, so I can try to grow this account a little, Idk. I hope you enjoy this personal take on poetry!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>